dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trunks vs Cloud Strife
Trunks vs Cloud Strife is Pistashio's 4th DBX. Description Season 1 Episode 4! Heroic Swordmans meet for a Epic Duel, Will Cloud Slash Trunks to the Death or will Trunks Bust Cloud into ground? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Trunks 'was walking around in a city, which he presumed was just one of the many citites destroyed by the Androids. But this was no odirnary destroyed city , the home to his next fight. As Trunks was examining the rubble, two figures hovered above him, two he knew very well, two that destroyed people's dreams of a happy world. ''Android 17: Well, well, well sis, look's like the saiyan decided to Fight us...AGAIN '' ''Trunks: You two!, You will stop this right now! Android 18: Hey, You will not talk like that, Saiyan, This is our world, And you are going to die. Trunks: No, i'm Ending this, NOW! Android 18: Lets see you..hehehe 18 Tried to bust Trunks however the saiyan dodged And kicked her however 17 stopped him And Punched him on the ground. Meanwhile, a Blond Teenager with a big sword was walking in the city. He then saw the two Androids on the ground who he believed were innocent people. He then saw a barrage of Ki Blasts coming from above being shot by Trunks. The blasts destroyed the Androids. Cloud look on in horror as the two he thought were innocent civlians had parished. Cloud: No, this can't be...... Trunks sighed in relief as he was about to fly off, but Silver got in front of him. Cloud: You! Sephiroth, fight me! Trunks, confused, just flew past Cloud, Cloud growled, and flew in front of him. Cloud: Don't try to run away! Fight me!! Trunks: *sigh* Fine. I don't even know what this Sephiroth is. Trunks took out his sword and Silver got into a fighting pose. '''Here we go! Cloud charges at Trunks and tries to swing his Buster Sword, but Trunks blocks with his Sword. Cloud is sent backwards, while Trunksis sent into the air. While in the air, Trunks fires two Ki-Blasts at Cloud, who deflects them. Cloud then jumps into the air, performs a flip and smashes his Buster Sword into the ground, causing a shock wave to go straight at Trunks, who blocks the attack with his durability, but gets launched back. Cloud charges at Trunks and they both swing at each other. Cloud uses Cross-Slash on Trunks who blocks it with his Sword and Then Smashed Cloud, Trunks strikes Cloud with a Bing-Bang, who is sent flying back. Cloud uses the Thundaga Materia and fires multiple shots at Trunks, who teleported and deflect them with his sword. Then Trunks jumps and performs another Bing Bang, deflecting the Materia. Cloud jumps into the air and fires a huge Thundaga at Trunks from above. Trunks uses his Sword to absorb the Thundaga and as Cloud lands, Trunks fires a Blast of ki Strike at Cloud, who gets hit and is sent flying. Cloud then used full force to try and split Trunks right in half, but that failed, and Trunks evaded. Cloud tried again, but it was utterly hopeless. But Cloud, due to his sword being implanted in the ground, was left open. So Trunks ran up to him, and stabbed, blasting Cloud off sideways. Cloud also lost hold of his sword! "I'm done here!" Trunks yelled, blasting towards Cloud with his super speed. Trunks fired multiple Ki-Blasts, but Cloud's own superhuman reflexes helped him dodge every Blast. Finally, Cloud risked it and dashed towards Zack's Buster Sword, successfully picking it back up. And just in time too, because right when Cloud looked over, he had to stop a slash. Cloud and Trunks struggled against each other, until Cloud's brute force prevailed, and he ended up pushing Trunks backwards. Cloud activates Omnislash Ver. 6, locking Trunks into the attack, Trunks dashed towards Cloud and fired multiple Ki-Blasts but Cloud dodged, Cloud then tried to knock out Trunks with the Buster Sword, But Trunks easily dodged and used the Final Flash do push Cloud away, Cloud tried to slash at Trunks' chest, but the saiyan dodged. Cloud takes the second, then slashes at Trunks's left leg, Cloud grabs the third and slashes at Trunks's left arm, then grabs the Buster Sword and slashes at Trunks's left leg upwards before grabbing the The Buster Sword above Trunks, Trunks looks up to see Cloud slash down at him directly with the Buster Sword, Cloud lands on the ground, as Trunks crashes into the ground, transforming into a Super Saiyan. The Saiyan Punched Cloud while sending a Final Flash attack he kicked him and was close to break Strife's hand Conclusion Category:'Dragon Ball vs Final Fantasy' Themed DBXs Category:Pistashio's DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights